<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince of the Underworld Takes A Nap by slimecrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390178">The Prince of the Underworld Takes A Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime'>slimecrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Zagreus, emotionally drained, takes a nap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince of the Underworld Takes A Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Such a strange creature, you are,” Than said, voice ringing in the dark and quiet. </p><p>His silvery hair hung down over his face as he absolutely loomed over Zagreus. Much of him was obscured by shadows, but in the dim light, his eyes still glinted gold. His hands sunk into the bed on either side of Zagreus’s shoulders, not quite trapping him but certainly keeping him still. </p><p>His gaze was focused, thoughtful. His brow was tense and his jaw was set. With no caution, he brought one of his larger hands up to stroke Zagreus’s cheek.</p><p>His fingers were rough and somewhat cold. They sent a wave of goosebumps down his arms. His touch trailed up to trace the circles beneath his eyes.</p><p>“It’s possible you <i>are</i> tired,” Thanatos said. “Perhaps you’ve been talking too much to my brother. Maybe he’s contagious.”</p><p>Zagreus swallowed, suddenly aware that his heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. </p><p>“I’ve never been tired before without his help,” he managed to say with his voice only shaking for the first couple words. “Perhaps it’s his doing.”</p><p>“Hm,” Than huffed. “Then you ought to get some rest, sleep this off. It’s no good for a God to be tired. Mortals live such fast and short lives. There’s no time for us to waste.”</p><p>He was leaning so close he could feel his breath on his face. He could feel his weight on his legs. He sometimes forgot how much taller, just overall larger, stronger, Than was than him. </p><p>“Get some rest. I’ll be back later.” </p><p>But in a puff of smoke, his intimidating presence evaporated. His weight and shadow were gone.</p><p>And Zagreus was alone in his bed with his eyes strangely heavy. He’d felt truly awful since dragging himself from the Styx this last time.</p><p>Being born usually healed him of any ailments. Each time he died, he’d stumble out of the hot and sticky river Styx consumed by a fleeting, but indescribable, bliss. </p><p>His body was always fresh, brand new and flawless. And the transition from the excruciating agony of death, to the sanctity of a new body, was an experience unlike any other. He’d never, in his many lives, emerged feeling like anything less than the sun. He was absolutely spoiled by it, and he’d never let anyone know how often he’d find himself longing for it. For the pain of dying and the numbness of death and the golden warmth of being born.</p><p>He’d never admit it to anyone, including himself, that he might be addicted to getting killed.</p><p>Zagreus sat up and stared at his reflection in the black mirror. His reflection stared back.</p><p>“Perhaps one more first.”</p><p>——</p><p>This time, he was halfway through the glades of Elysium. The sun was bright and shining through the trees. His burning feet crushed daisies as he stumbled backwards toward a bush. It was an obvious falter.</p><p>He could glimpse the strange and distant eyes of the shade he was fighting just before they plunged their spear directly into his belly. He hated that he was somewhat used to that feeling now.</p><p>It was like a punch to the gut, always knocking the wind out of you, followed by sharp and hot pain and wet, flowing blood. It would rise up into his throat and onto his tongue, filling his mouth with a familiar metallic taste. </p><p>Then there was another stab from behind, and at the same time, he was wrenched from the first shade’s spear. It always hurt so much worse on the way out, tearing him apart, ripping him open. And as usual, this would be where he’d start to fade. He felt a few more blazing stings and stabs and arrows, not able to know where exactly they were coming from. It all started to feel quite distant.</p><p>The blue skies and green grass fell away, and very soon, he was gone. He rode out on hellish screaming pain from every corner of his being, which quickly melted in the presence of the comforting river of Styx.</p><p>For a moment, he was empty. Gone. There was nothing to him. But he would always come back.</p><p>He was entirely submerged in the warmth of the pool as he slowly regained his being. His body began to feel solid, and something like joy came into him. His head broke through the surface of the liquid blood, into the momentarily too-bright light. He took in his first new breath. </p><p>He immediately felt that energy, that strength, that love love love. It was intense and beautiful and, unfortunately, extremely fleeting. </p><p>He exhaled.</p><p>Zagreus dragged himself up out of the pool of Styx, amongst confused and wary shades. All of their ghostly eyes were darting all over the hall, at the columns, at the river, at the mosaic on the floor, the petals falling from nowhere, and briefly at him, The Crowned Prince of the Underworld coming up behind them. </p><p>“Excuse me,” he whispered, slipping past them and dripping red. </p><p>The euphoria was quickly fading. This was normal. But what wasn’t normal was the overwhelming dread that came in to refill its place in his stomach. His wonderful new body, normally so full of energy, started to feel… tired.</p><p>The euphoria degraded into heavy exhaustion. </p><p>“Welcome to the house of Hades!! Oh! Welcome to the house of Hades. This way. Oh, sir, please don’t touch that. Welcome to the house of Hades-“ Hypnos’ voice came. </p><p>His eyes glimpsed the prince through the dense sea of shades, and he called out to him. “Oh! Hey! Welcome back to the house of Hades! How’s my best friend?”</p><p>“Oh, just fine, thanks!” Zagreus called back. </p><p>“You look like you could use some sleep,” he called to him through the crowded line. </p><p>Zagreus sighed and slowly made his way over to Hypnos’s daybed, where he was lazily reclined under his cloak with his head rested on his hand. </p><p>Although Hypnos was small as far as Gods go, he was, as everyone else was, still bigger than Zagreus. It wasn’t like he was just taller, though. He, Hypnos’ brother and mother, were all simply <i>bigger</i> than the Prince was. Their heads and hands and eyes and mouths were all proportionally just a bit bigger than his. It was something Zagreus took entirely for granted. </p><p>He guessed it had something to do with his own mother, perhaps. Or maybe it was his age, or his utter lack of power. Maybe it was just how he felt. </p><p>But, either way, Hypnos’ huge eyes sleepily glanced up to look at him. His mouth was a sedated and impish half-smile. </p><p>“My brother told me you were taking a nap, but it looks like you accidentally got stabbed to death instead,” he said, tapping his list with his pen. “That’s a bit of a mistake, I’d say.”</p><p>Zagreus sighed and leaned against the wall beside him. </p><p>“I’m not that kind of tired, I suppose,” he said. </p><p>“Welcome to the house of Hades! Enjoy your eternity!” Hypnos quickly called to a passing shade. Then his attention was back to the Prince. </p><p>“I can give you something if you need it,” the God of Sleep offered. “It’s good for the soul.”</p><p>Zagreus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Not sure that’s the problem,” he said. “I’m a God. I <i>am</i> my soul, and I don’t get tired.”</p><p>Hypnos just shrugged. </p><p>“Even souls get tired. Mine’s tired all the time. All these lists? Wears me right out.”</p><p>The Prince sighed again and watched the line of bewildered shades move ahead. He listened to their chattering, their musings on what this place was and how they’d ended up here. How they were just living their life and then—</p><p>“Here, I won’t tell anyone,” Hypnos said. He flicked one of his large, bony hands and, in a soft foggy glitter, produced a glass vial. “Here’s a spell if you need it.”</p><p>Zagreus looked at it for a moment. The liquid inside was like quicksilver, but with a rainbow iridescence. He was somewhat familiar. He’d taken it a few times before, just to experience the strange sensation of sleep.</p><p>He wondered what it was like to be able to dream so willingly. How odd it was that mortals were compelled to experience it every night. A strange imitation of death.</p><p>He supposed it was a good exchange for only being able to die once.</p><p>“Alright,” he sighed as he took the vial in his fingers. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>He found Than in his usual place, leaning over the carved stone railing, staring down into the foggy green abyss of Tartarus. His breaks were getting shorter lately. It wasn’t often he was able to find him free.</p><p>The Prince silently leaned down next to him. His arm pressed up tight against his black cloak, affectionate and close. They were both quiet, gazing out into the awful twisting ruins of the underworld. However, that didn’t last forever.</p><p>“So, did you enjoy your nap?” Thanatos asked, not looking at him.</p><p>Zagreus traced the edge of the railing with his thumb, idly intrigued by how well his thumb fit into the decorative indentations.<br/>
“Oh, well...” he started. “I haven’t rightly taken it yet. I felt a bit better. And went for a walk.”</p><p>Than gave a little laugh out his nose. </p><p>Zagreus stared at the way his arms were crossed over his chest, and the way his bare muscles looked. He wondered if they were ‘together’ enough for him to stare like that. He wondered if they ever would be. He’d found himself, recently, wondering if he sometimes forgot that other people could see when he stared. </p><p>“Surely you can take a walk without dying around here,” Than said. “Surely your father hasn’t restricted you that much.” </p><p>Zagreus laughed. </p><p>“Well, I certainly can’t walk far,” he said. “I can walk around the house or I can walk into danger. Those are my options.”</p><p>Than gave him the smallest smile, mostly in his golden eyes, and pushed himself up. He stood over the Prince with his full height, staring down at him with what Zagreus knew to be affection. However, he was worried that this meant it would soon be time for him to go again.</p><p>“Would you like to, um, perhaps go lie down <i>with</i> me then, Than?” he asked him quickly. “I might not actually sleep, but it would certainly be nice to enjoy each other’s company.” </p><p>There was a subtle quirk to Than’s eyebrows and a twitch to the corner of his mouth. He otherwise remained statue esque and as difficult to read as always.</p><p>“Sure,” he said, nonetheless. “I would love to. Is it alright if we do so later? I think I have something to attend to first.”</p><p>A bit of a let down, and a bit predictable too. </p><p>“Sure. Come find me when you’re free.”</p><p>And he was gone again.</p><p>---</p><p>Between then and when, Zagreus found himself dead three more times. Once from an axe to the back of his neck from the Minotaur’s swings, once from the toxic filth up near the surface, and once, just once, he’d made it far enough to collapse in front of his mother once again.</p><p>And he supposed, it would be alright, if he took a small break. </p><p>They closed the curtains to the doorways leading out into the halls of the House of Hades, and slipped off their more fragile or uncomfortable pieces of clothing, like armor and the like. Than was always a bit shyer, a bit more cautious when it came to these sorts of things. The Prince cautiously laid his hands onto his partner’s chest as they both sat on the edge of the bed, trying to coax him into relaxing next to him.</p><p>They both settled into the abundance of pillows and blankets, burying themselves silently in each other’s arms. The Prince lay on Thanatos’ chest very comfortably, and wondered if he really truly was tired. </p><p>“Hypnos, uhm, gave me a spell,” he mumbled. “I might use it. You can have some if you’d like.” </p><p>Than sighed.</p><p>“I think that’s a bit dangerous for me,” he replied. “Should I have to go very suddenly, it would cause a problem.”</p><p>Zagreus understood, and thought as much.</p><p>“Perhaps there is a time when you can rest,” he said. “Perhaps I can find some time for you. I could talk to someone about it, if you’d like. We could take more time off together. You could rest as well.”</p><p>Thanatos took in a deep breath.</p><p>“Perhaps. But don’t just yet, okay?” he told him, petting his hair gently. “I appreciate the thought, but don’t go meddling in affairs like that without a plan. Could really mess things up.”</p><p>His fingers stroked back through his black hair soothingly. Then he cupped the side of his face, running his thumb over his cheek, and again under his eye. </p><p>“I’ll stay with you if you decide to take it,” Than said softly. “Though, depending on how long you’re out…”</p><p>“I know,” Zagreus said, fumbling for the vial tucked away in his robes. “Maybe I should enjoy your company awake, then, since it is so fleeting that we get to spend time together.”</p><p>“No,” Than said bluntly, his knuckles trailing down Zagreus’s face. “I’ve made you wait too long already. Just take your rest. You <i>do</i> seem a bit off lately. I think it would be good for you.”</p><p>The Prince sighed and let his head lie limply on his partner’s collarbone. He simply let him stroke his cheek, his eyes slipping closed.</p><p>“Sorry. Perhaps that was pushy,” Than abruptly corrected, a smile more in his voice than on his face. “I just mean to say, don’t put it off on my behalf.”</p><p>“I understand. It’s alright,” he told him. He ran his thumb over the smooth glass of the vial. He watched the shining, metallic liquid slip back and forth as he turned it over and over.</p><p>“It’ll be nice to have you with me either way,” he said, pushing his thumb up under the cap. “I appreciate that you’re here with me.”</p><p>He tipped the vial back into his mouth, barely tasting the liquid (which he knew to be bitter and revolting) as he swallowed. Then he lay his head back down on Than’s chest. He felt his larger fingers pry the piece of glassware out of his hand, and watched him set it on the table next to the bed. </p><p>He felt him rubbing circles over his shoulders, beautiful and warm. </p><p>And then he started to slip from consciousness with alarming quickness. He tried to say something, and maybe he managed a few syllables, but he didn’t have much time before he was gone, once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>